


Feed Me

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV), Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Milking, Tentacles, Will is a slut for a plant, eating humans, have you even SEEN little shop of horrors?, mentions of a plant eating humans, monster fuckers - Freeform, the plant eats humans, vines giving handjobs, vines in buttholes, well technically not because it’s a plant, well technically vines, will is fucking in love with a plant that fucks him with his vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will Graham, the florist, didn’t have any friends. Until The Plant. The Plant with the Lithuanian accent. The Plant eats human flesh, and it thanks Will for providing it meat in unorthodox ways.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 270





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this AU out of my mind so I wrote this little Drabble up! Please enjoy!

“That’s the last of them,” Will said locking up the shop door and pushing his thick-rimmed black glasses further up his sweaty nose. “Busy day, huh?” He chuckled turning toward the seemingly empty room of the florist shop. “I thought they would never stop coming.”

“Neither did I,” a soft accented voice came from the corner.

Will walked to the corner closer to the gigantic plant that stood there. The coast was clear and night had fallen in skid row. The streets outside were empty, passers by were safely at home in front of their black and white televisions and microwave dinners. Will ran his palms over the veined green skin of the plant, under where it’s faux chin was. “You’re getting so big,” Will said, his voice soft and airy. “Is what…is what I’ve been feeding you lately really helping?” He swallowed, petting the plant again. It shivered a bit under Will’s gentle touch, as if tickled.

* * *

Will had found the plant when it was barely larger than the size of a budding seedling and brought it home, keeping it in his basement where he lived, for months, using his fascination for botany to discover what kind of plant it was. He had never seen anything like it before in any book. Though he hadn’t gone to university. He didn’t have the money to. The only books he had access to were from the public library. 

The plant was nonverbal back then, but Will soon figured out, when the Venus-flytrap-like mouth latched to his finger and bit him, what it got it’s nourishment from. The plant had a thirst, a craving for human blood and flesh, and that is all it would accept. Will tried to feed it raw beef but the little plant would turn it’s…neck…no…stem, away from it. “Human,” it would state once it got bigger and started to speak. “I only want human.”

Will didn’t have any friends. He was an orphan, given mercy by the flower shop’s owner, Mr. Chilton when he was just fourteen. He had been there for ten years, kept away in the basement, working the shop for free since. At least he had a roof over his head. But he didn’t have anyone to converse with, anyone to tell his deepest secrets to, until the plant had come into his life.

He would do anything for it.

The plant had told him it would die without human flesh. And Will didn’t want to lose his only friend. So he did what he had to. He went out at night and people watched, stalking people in the dark, waiting until they were alone before he would pounce. Bringing them back to the alley behind the shop to butcher, to feed to his plant. His one and only friend.

The first time Will fed the plant human flesh, instead of just letting it nurse blood out of his fingers, was when it was half it’s current size. To thank Will for the scrumptious meal it snaked it’s vines into Will’s belt loops and tugged his pants down.

“W..what are you doing?” Will’s voice stuttered. But he didn’t move away from the plant’s consensual assault. The plant pet Will’s half-hard cock through his briefs with a green vine about the same size and girth.

“Thanking you,” it said in it’s heavy accent.

Will was a virgin at twenty-four. He had never been touched by another human or being, and he had told the plant that in the past. He would frequently lay awake at night and speak to the plant, telling it everything about himself. It gave him a social outlet. His one and only. Will would touch himself at night, too. Making sure to be quiet so the plant wouldn’t hear, but it must have anyway.

“You don’t…have to. You’re my friend,” Will squeaked. “I do it to help you.”

“Please,” the plant said, tugging down Will’s briefs and wrapping two of its vines around Will’s average sized cock before beginning to throb, secreting a transparent fluid from the tip to rub against Will’s cock head. Will stood, his hands in fists against his chin and lips. He whined and bucked forward a bit, staring down at the scene. “Relax,” the plant told him as it continued stroking him.

Will came quickly and with a whimper, almost losing his balance. He spurted onto the plants opening, where it’s voice came from. A thick purple tongue swiped up at Will’s release and licked it away.

“I love you,” Will cried.

* * *

The plant would touch him every single evening as it grew, thanking Will for every donation of flesh it was given. As time went on Will fell more and more in love with the plant. Will had moved the plant upstairs to share it with the world as it got bigger, but that came with attention from shop visitors and Will didn’t like other people touching his plant. He got infuriatingly jealous. Will had named the plant _Hannibal_. A name he read in a book, that meant ‘grace’.

Hannibal was always so gentle with him, which warranted such a sweet and compassionate name.

Of late, Will had been feeding the plant human meat with a little extra blood. Hannibal had instructed Will drain the body before feeding him the flesh. The pints of pure blood was the drink afterward, to wash it all down. The plant was getting much larger since Will started with that method.

“It is helping a lot, indeed,” the plant said, slouching forward and nuzzling Will. Will wrapped his arms around the plant, hugging it, resting his face against it as if it were a human lover. He was almost getting too big to wrap his arms around, Will pouted at that. It’s vines wrapped around Will’s body for extra closeness.

“What have you brought for me today,” the plant said.

Will pulled back. “Oh! I’ll be right back!” He ran, giddy, to go get his kill from the evening before. He took his time feeding Hannibal the arm and leg of the man he had murdered, sitting cross legged in the middle of the room with his hands on his chin with big doe eyes watching his love eat. He loved the plant so very much.

Once the plant was finished, one of it’s vines rubbed gently across Will’s face. “Turn around, my dear. Let me reward you.”

Will’s reward was always his favorite part of the day. He quickly turned and bent over, his face on the cold black and white checkered linoleum of the shop, making his glasses go a little askew, his arms folded against his own chest, a dopey smile on his face awaiting the touch.

“That’s it,” the plant said, tugging Will’s pants and briefs down with it’s vines. One of the plant’s thickest vines secreted fluid against Will’s hole and began rubbing there.

The vines had been penetrating Will for only a couple of weeks but ever since the first time, Will could not get enough. Will wiggled under the touch, giggling. “It’s cold,” he said.

“It’ll warm soon, my love. You know this.” The vine began to slide in and Will whined. Another of the vines spread Will’s leg to the side to have access to his dangling cock. Wrapping around it quickly to start pumping it in a downward motion, milking him.

Will cried, tugging at the collar of his own shirt.

“I love you,” he cried as the vine slid seven inches deep inside him, filling his tight little body up.

“And I you,” it replied. It’s vine began moving in and out, angling itself to hit that spot deep inside Will again and again as the other tugged on his cock, another vine joined to rub the tip in wet circles.

Will came hard, trembling and whining. The vines retreated. The one vine that was at Will’s tip gathered the come that dripped from him and snaked around to slip into Will’s mouth. Will sucked his own release off the vine and dropped his head back down again, angling himself so he could get a good look at the plant, such adoration and lust in his eyes. He would do anything for the plant. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment!


End file.
